fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Lekmos/Tales of nephilim; All story blogs
Here i gonna gather all story blogs what i shall write, is written and if i made more, they will be added here. So people can see what trilogies, chapters and stories are related each others. Of course this help keep myself to keep counting and at line, what i have write and where i have to continue.... Alrigth at begining to end... Note: This only show chapters and not which my character is in chapter, before you read them. Almost each character profiles has information, which chapter they will make appearance. Tales of nephilim; Before Nephilim trilogy Begining Saga Very, Very, Very long time ago in the begining' | 'Allverse Chronicles How everything begin | ''Allverse Chronicles Darkness rise and fall'' | ''Story book Chronicles Servant mission'' |''' ''Creator decides take vacation. Wait, i am now charge of whole existence?! '' Heaven and Hell Chronicles ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | ''Battle for heaven throne'' | ''Hell Chronicles great plan' '| ''Heaven Chronicles Nephilim eradication plan Those who want, no more Lilith, priestess of demon god? |''' ''Born of ultimate abomination'' |''' ''Kain, first nephilim | ''I quit ''|' History of Wilburg witch and wizard clan ''| ''Angel from hell? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s save those poor things together ''| ''I am John and this is my story ''| ''I am Emilia and this is my story '' Tales of nephilim; Nephilim trilogy Nephilim Saga ''Hey, i am Carl and i am nephilim | First mission, haunted house ''| ''I am getting to use to this and then everything start go wrong ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 1 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 2 ''| ''Mission: Ensure cosmos peace part 3 and save those nephilims ''| ''I gonna kick his ass! '' Devil`s dear son Saga Just ordinary nephilim or is it? '| 'Visiting planet Terra '| 'Suppose be normal hunting trip '| 'Meeting Jane mother Louise and father Ashram '| 'Finding nephilims, with help of Jane '| 'Kain`s trap '| 'Brothers meet firts time '| 'Meeting devil, eye to eye '| 'Truth about Marth`s heritage is now clear '| 'Lonely Marth '| 'I know how you feel '| 'I am devil`s dear son, so what?'' ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well '' Trapped and Separated Saga ''Prisnoned in hell ''| ''Having fun with Asmodeus and teaching big sister ''| ''Get away and great power awakening ''| ''Meeting Doctor`s son ''| ''Despression hits hard ''| ''Visitng home with friend ''| Talk with girls Tales of Nephilim; Darkness trilogy Prophesy Saga ''Reunion and what are those? ''| ''Prophesy? What Prophesy? ''| We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? Prophesy is filled Saga ''Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Brother and sister, one lone wolf and badass nephilim ''| ''Absolute duo is formed ''| ''Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives ''| ''Discuss with guardian, terrible decision ''| I will act my own and save them all Endgame Saga ''Darkness has risen ''| ''Eveything falls to darkness ''| ''Final plan and last stand ''| ''Tears of Existence ''| ''Endgame ''| ''Bonus chapter '' Tales of Nephilim; Another route trilogy Armageddon Saga ''I gonna save you all ''| Shopping with girls '''| Deja vu and we gonna find The Creator! '| 'If i can`t rule multiverse, no one can! |''' ''Stealing papa`s sword ''| ''Meeting Engineer and The Creator ''| ''Demon god escape ''| ''Demon god`s ultimate plan ''| ''Hell prince can figth for good side? ''| ''Multiversal armageddon has begun, i was fooled ''| ''Multiversal armageddon has begun, brothers meet again ''| ''Multiversal armageddon has begun, but i gonna face demiurge ''| Back home and what has happened here? '''| I will be next hell emperor Universes in collision course Saga Lilith`s wedding gift '| 'Trapped in own hell '| 'Kain`s surpise '| 'Kain, new emperor of hell '| 'Girl named Annie '| 'Who are you really are and what`s going on? '| 'Happy family life '| 'Annie`s plead to father, don`t do it '| 'Devil`s salvation? '| 'Claiming hell`s throne '| 'Meeting guardian of multiverse '| 'Finding Carl from another multiverse | ''This looks familiar, but yet feels different ''| ''Carl and Carl ''| ''So this is your cosmology, Annie? ''| ''Alrigth, let`s give little handicap ''| ''Marth versus Emperor Kain ''| Fixing universe doctor style | ''Back to home and new omen'' Rapture Part 1 Rapture Part 2 Welcome to tournament of magic and science Saga New announcement from Sister of Fates |''' Tournament begins '''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Legends before Legend Maybe, i could too create pantheon? '| 'Teaching basic to my new childrens '| 'Titanomachy: Titans versus Gods '| 'Gigants, remnants of titans '| 'Plan to seal Demon lord |''' Sealing Demon lord '''| ''Father, son and daughter versus great titan Typhon '' Legends of Terra Path to hero ''So legend begins | ''Plan to relase of demon lord ''| ''Meet demon lord servant Ghirahim ''| Finding artifact '''| Oh no, i am too late '|' Finding power '| 'Hero`s first real challenge Learning his heritage and first ``family business`` Meeting king of gods and big brother?! '| 'Welcome to empire, we have corruption now in sale in half prize '| 'Meet nigth raid | ''Cold general'' | ''Time to take out trash ''| ''Take out the pig | ''Who is really behind all of this? | ''Taining with Athena'' |''' Thunder and ice '''| ''Great empire weapon ''| ''God of war and sinister plan ''| King of Titans has relased '| 'Bigger they are, that easily they fall Immigration wars Hero`s demise old welcome Kindom of Hyrule |''' Meet Ganondorf | ''Finding again power ''| ''You will shall fall Gerudo king ''|''' Hero`s sacrifice '' Another threat to Hyrule ''New treath | ''Hero`s comeback ''| Finging princess | ''Strange girl in woods'' |''' Mastermind behind the attack '''| ''True desire of Cia, Hero`s tough choice '' Journey`s of Doctor`s son Third Incarnation Supersoldiers?! | ''His next victims'' |''' Goodbye to third Fourth Incarnation New start '''| ''Vampire problem in modern London ''| ''These are not mytologial vampires ''| ''Meeting with Dracul ''| ''That should take care of that ''| ''New threat ''| ''Dalemens march ''| ''New order ''| ''Huh, that was close | '''Meet Doctor`s son Fourth Incarnation: Another route trilogy Deja vu and we gonna find The Creator! '| Meeting Engineer and The Creator |''' ''Let`s go England to 1845 ''|''' London tea and red rose vampires '| 'Hunting werewolf in Paris '| 'Wraith of Praha`s opera '| 'Back home and what has happened here? | ''Fixing multiverse doctor style ''| ''Back to home and new announcement from Sister of Fates ''| ''Tournament begins'' | ''Meeting creator again ''| ''Dalemens revenge ''| Return of Daleks, sorta '| 'Dalemens or Daleks? '|' I gonna bring them back '|' Man who destroyed Allverse Fifth Incarnation: Another route trilogy Invitation to tea party | Tea party of ``Omnipotent cildrens`` | Find the book | Murder | Who is criminal | Book | DEL is not happy | All again | You are murderer | DEL is happy | Not yet | Fixing multiverse doctor style ''| ''Back to grave Category:Blog posts